Perceptions
by Po0ntZ
Summary: The way Jack thinks of his team could end up being a problem... *Warning: contains slash J/D*


Untitled 

"Ok, campers, let's go!" Jack called eagerly to the rest of his team, waving them towards the ramp. Daniel and Sam, who had been deep in conversation, broke off and looked at him quizzically. 

"Geez, Jack, since when do you get excited about exploring ruined temples?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows. " Don't tell me you're finally starting to admit that the work I do is important?" 

"Oh, sure, you know I love all those old statue thingies...." 

"...Artifacts..." 

"that you look at, and all the digging for more rocks..." 

"...Artifacts..." 

"and stuff... it's all good. Fascinating." Jack replied, not looking at the archeologist. Sam and Daniel exchanged looks, smirking. 

"I take it you looked at the pictures the M.A.L.P sent back, sir?" Sam said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Pictures? What pictures? There were pictures?" Jack asked, innocence plastered all over his face. 

"The.... uhhh..... fertility statues in the room next to the one the gate is in?" Daniel prodded mercilessly. 

"And the rather interesting mural around the walls?" Sam chimed in. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack protested. Just then the gate activated, settling back into a stable, blue wavy surface. "Hey, look at that, the gate is open - time to go!" He added slightly desperately, trying to distract them. Teal'c stood by and watched the exchange emotionlessly, not joining in the laughter at the Colonel's expense. The General's voice came over the speakers, telling SG-1 they were good to go, and Jack lost no time in running up the ramp and through the wormhole to escape the teasing of his teammates. Sam and Daniel followed, still amused, with Teal'c bringing up the rear. 

As they stepped through the Stargate on the other side, both of them stopped laughing, silently taking in the temple that surrounded them. They were both overawed, speechless, although for different reasons. The M.A.L.P just hadn't done this place justice.... Daniel was enthralled with the pictures and writings covering the walls, while Sam was intrigued by what she could see of some apparantly superior technology. They descended the stairs from the elevated platform slowly, both going in opposite directions to pore over different parts of the chamber. Jack was wandering aimlessly, running his hands absently over the walls and objects in the room, while Teal'c left to have a look around outside. 

Daniel flipped open his handheld digital videocamera and began recording, slowly panning from one side of the room to the other. The camera passed over Jack just in time to see him lean down, closely examining some paintings on the wall. Daniel smiled to himself. 

"Uhh, Jack?" He called out sweetly. Jack straightened up quickly, looking vaguely guilty as he saw Daniel recording him. 

"Now I see why you find this stuff so fascinating, Danny Boy." Jack deadpanned. Daniel smiled briefly before turning back to the walls, reluctant to be distracted from his latest find. Sam was kneeling up the other end of the chamber, closely examining a large throne-like chair set at the bottom of the steps in front of the Stargate. Jack wandered over to her, feeling slightly bored and decidedly useless. What with these two and all the stuff in this room he'd probably be stuck here for days before he could drag them away. Not to mention the fact that there were at least two other rooms that they knew of. He leaned over Sam, who was muttering to herself softly as she examined the ornately carved chair, pointing various instruments at it. She frowned as he blocked the light, looking up to see who was leaning over her. 

"What'cha doin'?" Jack asked nonchalantly, knwing that he probably wouldn't be able to understand but bored past the point of caring. 

"Sir... this chair, or throne or whatever it is, seems to be made out of the same material as the Stargate, and it's actually inbedded into the floor. It looks solid - I haven't been able to find any panels anywhere on it, but there's a power source in it, and a fairly powerful one at that. It seems to be some sort of superior alien technology." She explained excitedly. 

"A superior chair?" He asked incredulously. "You think that they were more advanced then we are because they invented... a chair?" 

"Well... we don't really know what it's for, sir." Sam faltered, aware of how silly she sounded. 

"Maybe it's one of those chairs that give you a massage while you sit - now that's what I call superior technology." He said. "Hey Danny - you'll probably want to take a look at this - Carter's discovered a chair!" Daniel wandered over, both he and Sam ignoring the sarcasm in the Colonel's voice. They knew that he tended to get cranky on these missions because he felt useless compared to the others. Daniel sat on the floor by Sam, propping up his video camera so he wouldn't have to hold it. 

"What do you think, Daniel?" Sam asked him, watching as the archeologist as he gave the chair a quick inspection. 

"Uhh... I'm not sure... there's no text on it of any kind, no pictographs either, and the carvings don't look like anything I've ever seen. From what little I've been able to decipher of the writing on the walls, this room was used as a place of worship - specifically, it's referred to as the place where the gods 'impose their will on the people'. I'm guessing that's a reference to some sort of place of judgment or decree." He said, his words spilling out almost too fast to understand. 

"Goa'uld?" Jack asked warily. 

"Possibly - by the looks of this place it hasn't been disturbed in millenia, the Goa'uld have probably even forgotten that it is here. It doesn't look like the inhabitants were worshiping any sort of a System Lord - maybe just a local god, long since dead or moved on." Daniel added. "I'm going to finish getting detailed recordings of the walls, maybe after I translate it all we'll know more." He stood up and moved away to continue his work. Carter also stood, going over to inspect some of the other items in the room. Teal'c had since returned, and was standing silently by the door, not saying anything. Jack sighed and flopped down into the chair, not particularly caring that he didn't know what it was for. Hooking his legs over one of the arms, he sat looking over his team. 

Teal'c really gave him the creeps when he stood there like that - he barely ever said anything, he never offered his opinion without being asked and it sometimes seemed like he had no emotions at all. Jack thought that if he ever saw Teal'c having fun or laughing he would probably have a heart attack. And Carter - geez, he only understood her about two percent of the time. As much as he respected her, he was still slightly intimidated by her and her ability to speak techno gibberish for hours on end. Jack shook his head slightly, wondering not for the first time how he ever managed to stop himself going nuts, being constantly surrounded by these people. As he shifted his gaze to Daniel, the archeologist stumbled and almost fell over his own feet, too intent on what he was recording to watch where he was walking as he backed into the center of the room. That pretty much summed Danny up as far as Jack was concerned - always poring over some rock or other, kind of clumsy but in a cute childish way. He had that whole vulnerable air about him, especially when he was distracted by something, and it made Jack fiercely protective. He would never admit it, but deep down inside Jack knew that he loved Daniel - in a way that the Air Force would never approve of. Sometimes when Daniel looked at him with those big blue eyes he thought he would melt... he always had trouble refusing Danny anything, even more so when he used the puppy-dog eyes. Jack sometimes fantasized about Daniel returning his feelings, but he didn't think that it would ever happen. Just then the object of his affection looked up at him, staring blankly for a few seconds before what he was seeing registered. 

"Jack... do you really think it's a good idea to be sitting there? We don't even know what that thing does yet." He said cautiously. Jack ignored him, swinging his legs back around and settling back further into the seat, leaning his head against the back of it. Closing his eyes, he continued thinking idle thoughts out of sheer boredom. 

Just then, a blinding white light shot down from the ceiling, focusing on Jack and pinning him down. He tried to move but couldn't, feeling an odd vibration run through his body as the light intensified around him, concentrating on his head. For a moment he felt like the top of his head was going to lift off, then the light lessened suddenly as three smaller beams shot out from the field surrounding him, each one spearing into the forehead of one of his team members. Just as suddenly as it appeared the light dissapated, and Jack jumped out of the chair as the others' eyes rolled back in their heads and they collapsed to the floor. 

The Colonel ran from one to the other, shaking them and calling out their names in an attempt to wake them. "Carter! Carter!! Come on, wake up. Teal'c - open your eyes! Daniel! Danny, can you hear me?" He called with increasing desperation. Getting no response, he ran to the DHD and began to dial home, intending to call for help. As he pressed the fifth symbol he heard a groan behind him, and he turned to see Daniel stirring on the floor. He ran over and knelt by his friend. 

"Daniel! Are you O.K.? Talk to me!" 

The archeologist blinked a few times before his eyes slowly began to focus. "....Jack?" 

Thank God, Jack thought. "Yeah, Daniel, it's me. Are you O.K.?" 

Daniel sat up slowly, his glasses skewed. "I'm fine... I think. What was that thing?" 

"I don't know, but I don't think we'd better stick around. Can you walk?" 

"Yeah...." As Daniel stood up, his gaze became transfixed on the walls of the room. "Listen, Jack, you can head back if you want to, but I'm staying here - this is too big a find to leave behind." 

Jack stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd heard properly. "What!? You just got knocked out by some weird ray and you want to stay here! You've got to be kidding me." 

"Jack, I'm fine! You just don't understand the significance of what's on these walls. I can't possibly leave now! Look at the pictures, the text! It's fascinating!" Daniel enthused. 

"I don't care if the meaning of life is on those walls, you're coming with me." Jack started to grab him and drag him towards the Stargate when he heard the others start to stir behind him. Glancing behind him, he held Daniel firmly and spoke to him sternly. "Dial us home, Daniel, then send the iris code - I'm going to help the others." Daniel pouted but complied, starting to climb the stairs to the dias. Slipping on the stairs, he fell all the way to the bottom. 

"Oww..." Daniel said. Jack, leaning over Teal'c, didn't hear. Daniel climbed to his feet, almost tripping again but making it all the way to the top and starting to dial. Jack shook Teal'c gently and his eyes opened. 

"Teal'c?" Jack inquired. The Jaffa didn't respond, his eyes blank. Jack frowned, waving his hand in front of Teal'c's face. Nothing. "Teal'c! Get up!" 

Teal'c just lay there, not moving, nothing showing in his eyes. Jack pulled his friend to his feet and he didn't resist, but didn't help either - it was as if his mind was completely gone. His stomach twisting with worry, Jack left Teal'c standing and went over to Carter. She was already sitting up, holding a hand to her head and wincing as she tried to stand. He felt slightly relieved - at least she was up and moving. 

"Carter? You all right?" He asked anxiously. She looked at him and nodded. 

"Hifd, nossad. Gle miyaer wopx juvib nolk firrtas, maeg zismaq." She said. She froze, shocked at what had come out of her mouth, and tried again. "Goep hikk dernuiv teybsajj etdac!" She moved her lips soundlessly, a slightly hysterical look coming over her face at her inability to speak. Hiding his own horror, Jack grabbed her shoulders. 

"Carter! Snap out of it! We've got to get out of here, but we'll sort it out - I promise. Now help me with Teal'c, O.K?" He said forcefully. Sobering, she nodded. 

"Drilp, neuxasp." She whispered. Jack grabbed one of Teal'c's arms and she grabbed the other, helping him up to the Stargate. Daniel was standing there, staring at the DHD in wonder."Will you look at this, Jack? It's absolutely amazing! I never before realised how significant this is culturally, what it tells us of the Ancient's race - I have to study it. Where's my video camera?" He said, looking around him wildly. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, realising that Daniel wasn't as unaffected as he had thought. 

"Carter, take Teal'c through, we'll be right behind you." He ordered. She complied, the two of them stepping into the Stargate. Jack strode over to where Daniel was rummaging through his backpack and grabbed him roughly. "Come on, Daniel, we're going home." Dragging the protesting archeologist behind him, Jack stepped through the Stargate into the SGC. Releasing Daniel, he walked down the ramp towards General Hammond who was attempting to have a conversation with Major Carter. Behind him, Daniel promptly tripped over his own feet and rolled down the ramp, coming to rest at Jack's feet. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask, Colonel." General Hammond said, ordering them to the infirmary. 

*** 

"So you have no idea what this light was?" 

"Nope." Jack replied from his perch on the bed. Dr Frasier was checking him over, having yet to find anything wrong with him but not taking any chances. Considering the state of the rest of SG-1, there was no way that the Colonel was getting away without a full series of tests, no matter how much he complained. Teal'c seemed to be the most seriously affected, just lying on his bed in the infirmary gazing mindlessly at the ceiling. Jack could see Carter sitting up, whispering to herself as she tried to make recognisable sounds come out of her mouth. Daniel had been incredibly restless until the Doc had given him a pen and some paper - now he was writing what looked like a book on the importance of the ballpoint pen to modern society or some such nonsense. Jack shook his head - under other circumstances it might be almost funny, but as it was, it was just incredibly disturbing. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd been changed somehow too, in some way that he wasn't aware of yet. He held his breath as Dr Frasier came back with his test results. 

"Well, Colonel, I can't find anything wrong with you, and you seem to be acting normally - all in all you seem fine. If you want to wait while I finish with the others, we can all go up to the briefing room together, the General wants to see us all there A.S.A.P." She said. Jack nodded, sliding off the bed. 

"As always, it's been a pleasure, Doc." He told her. She gave him a look and then went to take Sam to have a CAT scan. As tbey left, Jack made his way over to Daniel's bed and sat beside the furiously writing man. 

"Daniel? What'cha writin'?" He asked, peering at the pages filled with tiny writing. 

"Uhh... everything.... I can't believe I overlooked all this stuff before.... how could I have not seen it was important?" Daniel murmered, more to himself that to Jack. He absently went to brush his hair off his face, and accidentally smacked himself in the forehead instead. Jack used the distraction to take away Daniel's pen and paper. 

"Owww...." Daniel said, readjusting his glasses. Looking around, he glared at Jack accusingly. "Hey, give that back!" 

"Daniel... don't you see what's happened to you?" Jack asked him, holding the papers out of reach and giving them a quick glance over. 

"Whatever that thing was, it's the best thing that ever happened to me! It's opened my eyes, made me realise the significance of everything that was right under my nose the whole time!" Daniel argued. Jack shook his head dispiritedly. 

"Daniel, I'm not saying that you aren't normally obsessed, but this is taking it too far - you've written five pages on the historical and cultural significance of the invention of the doorknob, for cryin' out loud!" Jack told him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

At that moment Dr Frasier returned with Sam, telling them that she was done. "I'm coming with you to see General Hammond, just give me a few minutes to get my test results together." She said. Jack looked at Sam, who was pale and shaken, but otherwise all right. She gave him a silent smile, and once again Jack couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened to his team. 

*** 

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet and the General were in the briefing room, seated around the table. Teal'c was still in the infirmary - being practically comatose as he was there was no point in him being here, and Janet had wanted him left in the infirmary where he could be watched. It had taken the other four some time to get to the briefing room - between Daniel wanting to examine everything they walked past and him constantly trippping and falling, it had been a group effort to get them there at all. General Hammond looked at the three members of SG-1 , at a loss for words. 

"Are you saying that there's nothing wrong with them?" General Hammond inquired incredulously. 

"No sir, I think it's obvious that something is wrong - I just can't find any physical reasons why." Dr Frasier explained. 

"There's nothing wrong with me, sir. Well, no more than normal, anyway." Jack volunteered. 

"That we've seen, Colonel, that doesn't rule out the possibility". The Doctor corrected him. They were interrupted by a loud exclamation from Daniel, who had been pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"Owww!! Geez, that's hot!" He cried, having accidentally poured the coffee over his hand. Janet checked him quickly, assuring him that it wasn't serious. 

"So, explain to me again what is wrong with each of them?" General Hammond asked, watching as Daniel walked over to the table. Setting down his mug, Daniel sat - and missed the chair completely, ending up on the floor. 

"It's ok... I'm ok..." His voice came from under the table before he clawed himself back into his chair. The General shook his head in disbelief. 

"Well, sir, Teal'c is completely catatonic - his brain is fine, not damaged at all, but there's very little activity. Basically he's alive, but not really in there anywhere, almost like a zombie... he doesn't think, doesn't feel, he just exists. As for Major Carter, she seems fine in every other respect except that she can't talk - or, more correctly, she can only talk gibberish." Dr Frasier said. 

"Firtgen, iks noej oinelpihb." Sam added. 

"I agree completely, Carter." Jack said with a straight face. She shot him a glare, as did General Hammond. 

"Colonel O'Neill, this is no time for jokes. Please, Doctor, continue." He requested. 

"We had Major Carter sit down and talk to Dr Jackson, and he confirmed that she's definately not talking in any language he knows." Janet went on. The General looked to Daniel for conformation, who nodded. 

"She's not really talking any language at all, General - I asked her to say the same thing three times, and every time it came out completely different. It's definately nonsense." He stated. 

Dr Frasier glanced at him, then continued. "As for Dr Jackson himself... he seems completely obsessed with everything that he comes across..." 

"I am not!" Daniel interrupted, looking up from writing about the link between coffee and the second world war. Jack raised his eyebrows across the table at him and mouthed the word 'doorknobs'. Daniel looked indignant, but stopped objecting. 

"... and he seems to be incredibly clumsy, accident prone - a walking disaster area." Janet finished. They all looked at the puddle of coffee on the floor and were silent. 

"So what's the common link? Why were they all affected differently?" Hammond asked, looking to Janet for an answer. She shrugged. 

Jack thought about his friends afflictions, trying to piece together the common thread. He wanted this undone as soon as possible - what would he do if they couldn't figure it out? There's no way that Hammond would authorise their return to active duty in this condition. Although if he was really honest, it couldn't be all that different from before. Daniel always obsessed with his rocks, never understanding a word Carter said.... 

Jack put the pieces together and his eyes widened, the truth hitting him with the force of a freight train. He groaned and dropped his head forward, where it met the table with a loud thunk. 

"Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond asked, concerned. Jack buried his face in his hands, unable to look at his teammates. 

"This is all my fault...." He moaned, his words coming out slightly muffled by his hands. 

"How is this your fault?" Janet asked, glancing at the General before focusing on Jack. 

"Daniel found some inscription about how the room was used to make people do what the head guy wanted....""It was referred to as the place where the gods imposed their will on people, actually." Daniel corrected him, not looking up or even slowing his writing. 

"I'm still not following, Colonel." Hammond said. 

"Well, sir, you see...." Jack faltered, looking from Daniel to Sam, then continued "...just before that thing happened with the light, I was sitting in the chair thinking about how Teal'c always just stood there not saying anything.... and how I never understand what Carter is saying..... and how Daniel is always obsessed with some rock or other and winds up getting himself hurt." He finished quietly. The others stared at him for a moment, speechless. Sam was the first one to break the silence. 

"Dupaelk niwuh qualt, sinf apkej boohes kasdelfohr!!" She said to him. 

It's probably a good thing I couldn't understand that, Jack thought to himself. 

"So... you're saying that the alien technology recognised your thoughts about each of them and changed them to suit your 'will'?" General Hammond asked him. 

"It makes sense, sir." Janet added, looking at Jack thoughtfully. He squirmed slightly, realising that they were all staring at him. 

"Fascinating...." Daniel said. "It's brilliant... what better way to control people than to change their thoughts? They'll never rebell, never become discontent, because you can tell them to be happy and it would be as if it was their own feelings......." Daniel trailed into silence, lost in thought. Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper, he started scribbling again. 

"Doctor? What do you suggest?" 

"I'm not sure, General. I think the best people to work on this are Major Carter and Dr. Jackson - It will take time, though, because she'll have trouble communicating and he'll have trouble concentrating." Janet suggested. 

The General nodded. "All right. Do you think they need to be quarantined?" 

"Well, apart from Dr Jackson's newfound ability to injure himself, they don't pose a threat to themselves or anyone else. I don't think it's necessary." 

"Very well. SG-1, I'd suggest you get to work on this one as soon as possible - you can have whatever you need. Colonel O'Neill, you don't have to remain on base, you're welcome to leave." 

Jack opened his mouth to agree, but the glares Sam and Daniel were sending him made him reconsider. Besides, it'd only make him feel more guilty. "No, sir, I think I'll stay here in case I'm needed." 

The General looked surprised, but didn't object. "It's up to you. Dismissed." 

*** 

Jack was lying on the bunk in his temporary quarters, staring up at the ceiling, thoroughly and completely bored. He had been in here so long that he could actually differentiate between the three different shades of military grey in the room. He still felt guilty, even more so now that the others were stuck doing all the work to fix his mistake. He sighed. Maybe he should have gone home after all... there might be something good on TV, maybe even a hockey game. Then again, knowing his team like he did, they'd probably think up some obscure and torturous means of revenge. Yeah, he was better off where he was. For... for.... moral support, and all that stuff. Pulling a small rubber ball out of his pocket, he began throwing it at the ceiling and catching it again. Just then the door opened, and one of the many guards around the base walked in. 

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but General Hammond wants to talk to you." 

Jack nodded, dismissing the man and heading for the General's office. I don't even care if he's angry at me, as long as he gives me something to do. Jack thought to himself. He walked up to Hammond's door and rapped on it briefly. 

"Come!" 

Jack entered to see the General sitting behind his desk, piles of papers and open folders littering it's surface. He looked up as Jack entered, and pointed to a chair. 

"Colonel, we have a bit of a situation." 

"I was wondering how long it'd take for Super-Daniel to start driving you nuts." Jack joked. The General ignored Jack's comment and continued. 

"Do you remember your recent mission to P2X-615? The planet Torin?" He asked. Jack thought for a moment then nodded. 

"Sure, we made contact with the Tori'un and started to negotiate for the right to mine Naquida. Why?" 

"SG-9 has encountered a problem in the negotiations. The Tori'un are refusing to deal with them any longer - they specifically asked for your team. Major Kovacheck has tried to change their minds, but they won't budge." 

Jack smiled. "What can I say? I'm just too charismatic for my own good." 

General Hammond sighed. "Naturally, your team being in the state they're in, I'm reluctant to send any of you anywhere. On the other hand, this could be an extremely important alliance for us, so I can't risk alienating the Tori'un. Do you think you're up for it?" 

Jack took all of a second to consider. "Absolutely, sir. Carter can take a notebook with her to write what she wants to say, and I'll keep a tight rein on Daniel. I assume Teal'c will be staying behind, so I don't have to worry about that. All in all - we should be fine." 

The General looked searchingly at Colonel O'Neill for a moment before agreeing. "Very well. Your team will depart in one hour, so I suggest you find them and let them know what's going on. Dismissed." 

*** 

Jack, Daniel and Sam were standing at the bottom of the ramp again, although this time the mood was quite different to their last mission. 

"Now remember, Daniel, stay close to me and try not to become enthralled with everything you see, ok?" Jack said condescendingly. Daniel rewarded him with a glare but didn't say anything. Sam was scribbling on her notepad, and held it up for the others to read. 

-I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GENERAL HAMMOND AGREED TO LET US GO- was written across the page. 

"I know, so let's not screw it up, ok?" Jack agreed. The Stargate engaged and they walked up the ramp and stepped through. 

*** 

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!" 

General Hammond lifted his head from reading reports as the words rang through the SGC. Frowning, he stalked into the control room. 

"Captain?" He inquired of the man sitting at the computer. The Captain typed in a few commands, then turned to the General, a look of consternation on his face. 

"Sir... it's SG-1!" 

The General raised his eyebrows. "They only went through the Gate an hour ago... open the iris!" He ordered, making his way down into the Gate room. He stood at the base of the ramp as SG-1 came through the Gate, and immediately spoke to the Colonel. 

"Colonel O'Neill! What the hell is going on?" He barked. Jack, who was dragging Daniel along with a hand locked around his wrist, didn't immediately reply. As the Stargate disengaged he finally let go of the archeologist and addressed his commanding officer. 

"Well, to put it bluntly, we completely screwed up. The Tori'un thought that the way Daniel was blathering on about nothing meant he wasn't taking them seriously, that Carter was deliberately talking to us in a foreign language so they wouldn't understand... and you know how diplomatic and tactful I can be, sir. Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't shoot us." 

The General glared for a moment, clenching and relaxing his fists in an attempt to control his temper. After all, it wasn't really their fault. "Obviously your confidence you could pull this off was unfounded, Colonel. You are on stand down and confined to the base until this situation is resolved. Dismissed." 

*** 

Jack walked into the lab at 2 in the morning, sure that Carter and Daniel would still be working. He would be too, if he actually understood enough of this stuff to be of any help to his more scientifically minded teammates. Standing in the doorway, he saw pictures of the temple covering every available surface, and Daniel watching the video he had taken. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Jack looked back to the screen again, wincing slightly as he saw that Daniel's video had captured the whole incident with the light - it made sense, Daniel had been speaking to him right before it happened. He saw himself on the screen, surrounded by the light, and then it suddenly flashed towards the screen. The picture abruptly cut off at the point where Daniel had dropped the camera. Walking over to the younger man, Jack laid a hand on his shoulder. Daniel jumped slightly, then relaxed as he realised who it was. 

"Oh, hey, Jack." He smiled. 

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked him, looking around the lab at the signs of their work. 

"She's gone to bed... at least, I think that's what she was trying to tell me. She was getting pretty frustrated with not being able to talk - I think she needed a break." Daniel told him. 

"I don't blame her." Jack said. He looked at the archeologist, who was practically bouncing - probably a combination or coffee and excitement about all this 'fascinating' stuff. It was odd, really... not only had Daniel changed in those obvious ways since being enveloped in the light, he had also become a lot 'cuter' in that innocent way of his. All he really needs to complete the look is a band-aid holding his glasses together, Jack thought wryly. Daniel, not sensing any of what his friend was thinking, gave Jack another beautific smile. 

"Actually, Jack, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad you stopped by." He said, quieting down a little. 

"Mmm? Why's that?" Jack said distractedly, his mind still mostly on his thoughts. Daniel just stood and looked at him, waiting until Jack gave him his full attention. 

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about, and this seems like as good a time as any." Daniel said, looking at the floor a little shyly. 

There's that adorable little Danny again, Jack thought. "What's up, Space Monkey?" 

"Well.... ever since we came back I've been obsessed with little things.... and it's given me a chance to think about what the important things are... and... well, what I'm trying to say is...." Daniel broke off, hugging himself nervously. 

"Danny?" Jack asked, a little concerned. 

"Dammit, twenty-three languages and I still don't know what to say." Daniel murmered. "You see, it's like... oh, forget it." He said, abandoning the effort to try to explain himself. "Maybe you'll understand this." With that, he darted forward and pressed his mouth to Jack's. 

Jack was shocked, not moving for a few seconds as the enormity of it sank in. Then he realised that this was Danny - his Danny - and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Daniel and returning the kiss feverishly. Jack's mind went completely blank, his lips pressed bruisingly against Daniel's, their tongues entwining. As Daniel reached down and started to undo Jack's belt, suddenly the older man's brain went into overdrive. Reluctantly, he pulled away, still panting slightly. 

"Jack?" Danny said, looking hurt. 

"Oh, Daniel...." Jack whispered, overcome by feelings of love, lust, sorrow and guilt, all mixed in together. "I'm sorry.... I just can't." 

"But why? I can see that you want to... is it the Air Force regulations? Because we're on the base? Or don't you love me enough to make love to me?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears. At that sight Jack almost lost his resolve, but instead he gathered the younger man into his arms and hugged him gently. 

"Danny..." He murmered into the archeologists ear, "... there's nothing I'd rather do right now than make love to you here on this desk... but I can't. I didn't mention this before, but when I told you what I was thinking about you that changed you I left something out." Jack pulled back slightly so that he was face to face with Daniel, then kissed him gently before continuing. "I was thinking how much I loved you, and how I wished that there were some way that you could love me back." 

"But I do!" Daniel protested. Jack laid a finger over his lips to silence him. 

"I can't take that chance.... I can't take advantage of you, not knowing if what you're feeling is real, or just what I unknowingly put there. And don't tell me that you'd know the difference, because you wouldn't - you didn't with anything else, either." 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, two tears sliding down his cheek, but he nodded. "I understand...." He whispered sadly, and it nearly broke Jack's heart. He held Daniel to him once again, racked by guilt for being the cause of Daniel's distress. 

"I'm so sorry, Danny.... this is all my fault.... please forgive me." He said, his voice breaking. Daniel answered him by giving him a long, lingering kiss. They stayed that way for a few more minutes until Daniel stood up, wiping his tears away and trying to smile. 

"If you don't mind, I've got work to do.... now I've got an added incentive to figure out how to change us back. And once I do.... no more excuses." He said, seeking Jack's eyes for confirmation. Jack nodded slightly, his eyes still full of sadness. Daniel turned away, looking down at his pictures to stop himself from crying again, and when he turned back, Jack was gone. 

*** 

Jack was sitting in his room by himself again, still trying not to go nuts from boredom. Carter and Daniel had been working on figuring out how to reverse this for three days so far, and they weren't having much luck. Jack was spending most of his time holed away by himself, because he knew that if he was put in the same situation with Daniel as the other night again he might not have the strength to resist him. With every day that passed, the archeologist was becoming covered with new bruises and band-aids from his numerous encounters with walls, doors, tables, and most of all the floor. All Jack wanted to do was take off Daniel's clothes and kiss them all better, one by one, each of the wounds that he had caused. Sighing, Jack forced himself to think about ice-hockey, because to focus on Daniel and what he wanted to do to him was pure torture. 

Just then, the door to Jack's room flew open and Daniel ran in, skidding to a stop in front of Jack and nealy overbalancing. Jack reached out and held him until he regained his balance, and was rewarded with a smile. 

"Jack! We've done it! We've figured it out!" Daniel cried excitedly, his eyes shining. Jack smiled back at him, feeling anticipation and dread in equal measures. 

"Sweet... what did Hammond say?" Jack asked quietly. 

"He said we can go back through as soon as we're all ready..... " Daniel trailed off as he noticed Jack's obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Jack? Is something wrong? I thought you were looking forward to... uhhh.... having us back to normal?" 

"I am...." Jack said softly, ".. I'm just afraid that once you are back to normal all of this will seem like a bad dream." 

Daniel widened his eyes when he heard that, dropping down onto Jack's lap and wrapping his arms loosely around Jack's neck. "Never.... you won't be able to get rid of me, you'll see." He said, leaning in and kissing Jack passionately. Jack responded enthusiastically, and from his seat in Jack's lap Daniel could feel just how excited his Colonel was. Smiling, he slid off Jack's lap and gave him one last kiss. 

"Come on, Jack.... let's go.... see you in the gate room in fifteen, 'k?" He called over his shoulder as he left. Jack was left sitting openmouthed, trying desperately to calm himself down. 

*** 

"I really wish that we didn't have to come back here." Jack stood surveying the temple from the dias in front of the Stargate. Carter was helping Teal'c walk down the stairs, while Daniel's eyes were beginning to glaze over again as he looked around at all the walls. Jack grabbed him and shook him. 

"Hey.. Daniel! C'mon, wake up! We can't afford to have you go running off.... besides, you still haven't told me how we're supposed to undo all of this." 

"Uhhh.." Daniel said, distracted, before what Jack had said slowly sank in. "Oh... well, from what I read, apparently by bestowing a blessing upon those they had changed, the gods could restore their minds.... it was the highest honor these people had, only given to those who were the most dedicated to their gods... I suppose so that once they had their minds back they wouldn't run away or something...." Daniel trailed into silence as he saw the look that Jack was giving him. "...what?" 

"A blessing." Jack said flatly. 

"Uh, yeah... I know, it's a bit ambiguous, but when I looked at the paintings surrounding the text, they depicted someone kneeling in front of the chair holding the god's hands... with a white circle around them... so I'm guessing that's what we have to do." Daniel said, talking as fast as he was able. 

"You'd better be right about this, Daniel..." Jack said slowly. If all he managed to accomplish was to change them further, they'd really be in trouble. Judging by the mood he was in, he'd probably turn Daniel into a nympho. Sam and Teal'c were already waiting, so Daniel and Jack made their way down the stairs, Jack having to grab Danny a few times to stop him from falling. 

"Are you ready, Carter?" Jack asked her, raising his eyebrows. She merely nodded, not bothering to try and speak. Jack sat himself down in the chair again, feeling something akin to dread as he did so. Sam came up and kneeled by his feet, then reached up and grabbed his hands. 

Nothing. 

Jack stayed that way for a minute or so, feeling more silly with each passing moment. "Daniel? Why isn't it working?" 

Daniel considered. "Well, you said that last time you were thinking about changing us - maybe it's thought controlled like the Goa'uld hand devices. Try thinking about changing Sam back." 

Jack complied, and after about ten seconds the same white light shot down out of the ceiling, this time concentrating on Sam instead of him. She froze, held captive for a few moments, before once again collapsing unconscious to the floor. The light faded and Jack shot out of the chair, kneeling beside her and slapping her cheeks gently. 

"Carter... c'mon, wake up! Carter!" She opened her eyes and sat up, looking disoriented before realising where she was. 

"Did it work?" She asked groggily. Jack smiled broadly, and she suddenly realised what she had said. "I can talk! Thank god... I thought I was going to go nuts... and I'm going to have a little chat with you, later. I mean.... gibberish?" She said, fixing Jack with a glare. He stuck out his hand and helped her up. 

"All right... now Teal'c." He ordered. They repeated the process, the three of them gathering around the Jaffa anxiously as he lay on the floor. He blinked, looking at the faces above him, and sat up in one smooth motion. 

"O'Neill... for what reason am I on the floor?" 

Jack grinned at his friend, knowing that Teal'c would have a hard time accepting the events of the past few days. "It's a long story, Teal'c. Why don't you go outside with Carter and she'll explain it to you?" He said, glancing at Daniel as he did so. Sam looked from one to the other, and something like understanding passed across her face. 

"Come on, Teal'c. I've got a lot to tell you." She said, leading him out of the room. 

Jack and Daniel faced each other, neither saying anything for a long time. Eventually Jack spoke, his voice sounding small in the huge chamber. 

"This is it.... once we do this, you know that everything might change." 

Daniel shook his head vehemently. "I don't believe that, Jack... I can't believe that, and I won't." He stepped forward into Jack's arms, and they held each other closely. Jack gave Daniel one last, gentle kiss, and whispered in his ear. 

"I hope this isn't goodbye, Danny." 

They broke apart, Jack seating himself once more, and Daniel kneeling by his feet. The younger man reached up and placed his hands in Jack's, their eyes locked together. For a moment nothing happened, and Jack couldn't bring himself to do it. Daniel squeezed his hands reassuringly, and Jack reluctantly initiated the change. 

The light faded away and Jack ran down to the unconscious body of his friend. Dropping to the floor, he pulled Daniel into his lap and cradled him in his arms. 

"Daniel... Danny.... c'mon.... wake up, please...." Jack begged. Daniel let out a moan, and started to move. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked quizzically at the Colonel."Jack? What's going on?" He asked in confusion. The memories of the past few days came flooding back and he blushed, pulling away from Jack as his face flushed with colour. Covering his face with his hands, he moaned with embarrasment. "Oh my god.... what was I thinking..... I can't believe it...." 

Jack's heart sank in his chest and for a moment he thought he was going to cry. "So you remember everything that happened, Daniel?" He asked, trying to smile. Daniel nodded, then lowered his hands and looked at Jack, his face still red. 

" I don't know what I was thinking.... doorknobs? Coffee? I swear, the moment I get back, I'm going to burn it all so no-one else can ever read it. General Hammond must think I'm such an idiot." He said. Jack just sat and stared at him, and suddenly Daniel realised what he was waiting for. "Ohh... you mean.... the other stuff....." He began akwardly. 

Jack cut him off. "It's ok, Daniel, I understand. I knew this might happen, we both did." He said briefly, turning away. 

"Jack...." 

Jack turned back to see Daniel smiling at him gently. "I haven't changed my mind." The archeologist said. Jack couldn't move, couldn't speak, his heart so full he thought it would burst. He ran over to where Daniel was still sitting on the floor, dropping down beside the younger man and wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

They began to kiss, gently at first, then with increasing passion as they both became more and more carried away. Jack pulled Daniel's shirt free of his pants, reaching up underneath it and caressing Daniel's skin. The archologist shivered, goosebumps rising at the feel of Jack's hands roaming over his body. He ran his hands through the older man's greying hair, letting them come to rest on the back of his neck. 

"Ahem....." 

The two men jumped apart guiltily, turning to see Sam and Teal'c standing in the doorway watching them. Teal'c merely had one eyebrow raised - Sam, however, was grinning from ear to ear. 

"It's about time..." She said, looking at them both and almost laughing at the looks of confusion she saw. "As much as I approve, and I do, I think you'd better leave off until we're not working - we really should get back to Earth, General Hammond's probably wondering what happened to us." 

Jack stood, trying to muster as much dignity as he could with his hair all messed up and his lips swollen from kissing. "Agreed. Carter, if you'll dial us home...?" He said, hoping she'd understand what he meant. She did. 

"Yes, sir.... and here, you might need this." She answered, tossing him a comb from her backpack. He glared at her, but she was already climbing the stairs to the DHD, laughing. 

Jack sat back on the floor and looked at the dishevelled younger man. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened... you know I don't really think that you're obsessed with meaningless junk, right?" 

Daniel smiled. "Yes you do." 

"You're right, I do - but somehow, it just seems to make you even cuter." Jack grinned as Daniel crossed his arms and pouted, pretending to be offended. 

"You think I'm going to let you anywhere near me when we get back after that?" Daniel said playfully. 

"You betcha." 

"You're awfully arrogant, aren't you?" Daniel teased, standing up and walking towards the Stargate. Jack ran after him and grabbed him from behind, causing the archologist to squeak with surprise. 

"What can I say.... I'm just a charmer." Jack laughed, giving Daniel a quick squeeze before they stepped through the Gate together. 

****** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
